Secrets That Changed My Life
by BeautifulProdigy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has, for some reason, always hated Rose Weasley. They are rivals in everything they do. But when in their Seventh Year, they're both appointed as Head Boy and Girl, will they find some hidden feelings? Meanwhile, Rose's best friend Allyson is struggling with her own feelings for Albus Potter, who for some reason has always teased her mercilessly. Whats a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Let's see... Last time I checked, I am not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own anything.**

Rose Weasley checked her reflection one last time in the mirror. She looked perfect. Her hair was perfectly groomed, her skin flawless, and her clothes impeccably neat. She was extremely excited for her Seventh Year, and had been even more so when she had gotten her Head Girl letter a week ago.

"Oi, Rosie! Get down here!" her brother Hugo's impatient voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming!" Rose muttered a quick _Wingardium Leviosa_ on her trunk, and hurried downstairs.

Her father, mother and brother were waiting outside beside their ancient Ford automobile, which Ron had inherited from his dad.

"Come on!" Hermione Weasley said brightly, smiling at her daughter, "Kings Cross is waiting!"

Scorpius Malfoy ran a hand through his silky, pale blond locks. Good. He looked amazing. He had to, since Malfoys always had to look their best.

Scorpius walked over to his side table, picked up his Head Boy badge, and pinned it to his black and gray striped sweater. He had to make sure those little First Years knew who to be scared of. And who to go to for help, not that he would admit that anyone. Well, except maybe Al.

He had met Albus Severus Potter in his own First Year at Hogwarts, and Al had become the best friend any boy could ever wish for. He remembered it the day like it had been yesterday.

_ Scorpius Malfoy stepped onto the Hogwarts Express nervously, glancing around. He wandered throughout the train until he found a nice, empty compartment._

_ The door burst open, showing two people. One was a girl who was reasonably pretty for her age, with cascading red curls to her waist, ocean blue eyes, and a small sprinkle of freckles across her nose. __**Rose Weasley**__. He remembered his father's words about her, "Make sure you beat her in every test, Scorp. Though Harry Potter is civil with me these days, Ron Weasley is still a judgmental prat."_

_ Scorpius had nodded obediently, wanting to be the best son possible._

_ The other boy was tall and lanky, with thick, messy black hair and startlingly emerald green eyes. Albus Potter. He looked exactly like his father, except without the glasses or the lightning bolt scar._

_ "Hi!" Rose said brightly, smiling at him, "It's Scorpius, right? Can we sit here?"_

_ "__**You**__ can't," Scorpius remarked snidely, "He can."_

_ He had felt sort of bad when he saw the hurt look on her face, but shrugged it off when she left. He and Albus immediately hit it off, finding many things in common. It had been even better when Albus had been Sorted into Slytherin along with Scorpius. By then, he had resolved to hate Rose Weasley, because it was just too difficult to be friends with the daughter of the guy who mercilessly snubbed your dad._

_ And Albus had resolved to hate Rose's new best friend, Allyson Dixie, because apparently she had "stolen his cousin from him", and that they had been whispering mean things and pointing at him._

Scorpius sighed wistfully. Oh, the good old days.

"Scorpius!" his mother, Astoria's voice called, "Do you want to be late for your last year at Hogwarts?!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, " he grumbled. But despite his tone, there was a smile on his face._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm a thirteen year old girl from NY, not J.K. Rowling. Put two and two together. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Rose POV:

Rose grinned as she ran through the barrier and saw the old steam engine labeled _The Hogwarts Express_.

She remembered her first time here like it had just happened. In fact, she remembered the entire day. How could she forget? It was the she had met the best friend ever, Allyson Dixie. It was also the day Albus had changed.

_Rose dragged her cousin Albus through the narrow corridors of _The Hogwarts Express_, looking for compartment. She finally found one that was empty, save a tall, pale boy with white blond hair and a slightly pointy nose, but was handsome nonetheless. __**Scorpius Malfoy**__. Her father told her to beat him in every test, and she planned to do just that. But the redhead didn't see any harm in becoming friends with him._

_ "Hi!" she had smiled at him brightly, "It's Scorpius, right? Can we sit here?"_

_ The Malfoy boy had glared at her, then said snidely, "__**You**__ can't. He can."_

_ Rose had been stunned and hurt, and turned around to leave. At that moment, she had figured maybe he'd just been having a bad day or something. He didn't necessarily hate __**her**__, did he? But the years following had proved otherwise._

_ As she flounced out into the hall, Rose had run into a girl who was obviously in her First Year, too. She was very pretty, with straight, silky, shoulder-length auburn hair and kind blue eyes._

_ "Oh, sorry," she murmured, looking up._

_ They gasped and at the exact same time they had both exclaimed, "We have the same color hair and eyes! We could be sisters!"_

_ They stared at each for a moment, before bursting out laughing. _

_ Finally, Rose had recovered herself enough to stick out a hand and say, "I'm Rose Weasley.'_

_ The girl had taken her hand and shaken firmly, before saying, "I'm Allyson Dixie, but all my friends call me Ally. That is, if we are friends."_

_ "Of course we're friends, Ally!"_

_ The girls had chatted with each other, until Rose eventually found the compartment the rest of her family was occupying. _

_ "Oooh," James Sirius Potter, Albus's older brother and resident ladies' man, had said, wiggling his eyebrows at Ally, "Who's this?"_

_ "Stay away from her, James," Rose warned, "She's my friend."_

_ Later, at the boats to Hogwarts, Ally had leaned over, pointing at someone, and whispered to Rose, "Who's that?"_

_ She was pointing at Albus._

_ "Oh, that's my cousin, Albus Potter," Rose answered, knitting an eye in confusion._

_ "Well, he's __**handsome**__," Ally had giggled._

_ Rose rolled her eyes, "Ew, Ally. I don't need to hear that about my cousin."_

_ She noticed that Albus was watching them darkly, scowling._

_ You could imagine Rose had been extremely surprised when the Sorting Hat had bellowed __**SLYTHERIN**__ two minutes after touching Albus Potter's head. But both she and Allyson had been Sorted into Gryffindor, so she was happy._

_ During the feast, Rose had taken Ally to meet Albus. When they had reached the Slytherin table, she saw who he was sitting next to. Scorpius Malfoy._

_ "Hey, Al!" she grinned at her favorite cousin, "This is my new friend, Allyson Dixie! Ally, this is my cousin Albus."_

_ "Hi," Ally giggled nervously, tucking a lock of silky hair behind her ear, "Hey, if we wanted, we could have the same nickname! Al could be short for Allyson __**or**__ Albus!"_

_ "As if I'd want to have anything in common with __**you**__," Albus scoffed._

_ Ally stepped back as if stung. Rose shot him an angry look, before turning to Scorpius._

_ "Hello," she said, trying to be polite, "I don't think we've __**properly**__ met. I'm Rose Weasley. Are you happy with where you were Sorted? I am. I really-"_

_ "I don't care," Scorpius cut her off, his voice bored._

_ Ally's blue eyes narrowed, then she grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her off._

_ "C'mon, Rose," she said, loud enough that Albus and Scorpius could hear, "I don't think we're wanted there."_

_ From then on, Rose Weasley and Allyson Dixie had been the best of friends. They were inseparable. Ally's shy, kind personality went perfectly with Rose's loud, outgoing one._

"Rose! Rose!" a shout brought her out of her reminiscing.

Rose turned around and grinned, "Ally!"

Over the years, both girls had become visibly more attractive. Ally had let her shiny hair grow to mid-back, while Rose had cut her bouncy ringlets to just below her shoulders.

Allyson ran up and hugged her best friend.

"It's great to see you!" she exclaimed.

***  
Allyson POV:

"Well, well," came a sneering voice from behind them, "Looks like someone's happy to see my cousin. Something you're hiding from us, Lady Allyson?"

Only one person called her Lady Allyson, just to annoy her.

She sighed and turned around, "What do you want, Potter?"

Albus Potter grinned slyly, "Well, Lady Allyson, I just came to greet my favorite girl in the entire school."

For some reason, Ally's heart thudded painfully loud at that statement, and she felt _disappointed_ when he reached out to hug his cousin.

But why would she be disappointed because _Albus Potter_ didn't hug her? He hated her! And, well, she didn't _hate_ him, but she certainly didn't _like_ him.

"I'm going barmy," Ally muttered, when Rose dragged her off to find a compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. JK Rowling does, and as much as I've pleaded with Mommy, she refuses to get it for me for Christmas.**

Albus POV:

Albus Potter smirked as he watched the retreating back of Allyson Dixie. How fun it was to rile her up. But of course, she'd never said anything mean back to him. She never said anything mean to _anyone_.

"Oi, Al! Al Potter!" Albus turned around, and grinned when he caught sight of his best mate.

"Hey, Scorp!" he greeted.

"You just saw Dixie, didn't you?" Scorpius said, with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face, "You have _that look_. The one you only get after teasing her."

Al rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's go find a compartment."

On the way, they saw the snack trolley. Both boys eagerly ran forward. As they neared, Albus saw the unmistakable, silky auburn hair of Ally Dixie glinting. He grinned evilly.

"Oi, Lady Allyson!" he called out, "Gonna stuff yourself, huh? Maybe you should buy a bit more. You know, since your parents obviously don't feed you enough, the amount of food you eat."

Albus visibly saw the Ally's back and shoulders stiffen, but was totally unprepared when she turned around, pointed her wand at him, and shrieked _Levicorpus_.

"How dare you, Albus Potter!" she screamed, tears visible in her blue eyes, "What have I _ever_ done to you?! Why do you hate me?!"

"I don't hate you," he muttered softly, surprising himself as well as the few students watching.

Allyson took a few deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself down. She turned around to leave, but first, she pointed her wand at him and muttered _Liberacorpus_. And then she was gone.

Scorpius was chuckling, "Wow. Who knew shy, kind Allyson Dixie had it in her to hex Albus Potter, second most sought after boy in all of Hogwarts?"

Al thumped his best mate on the head, "Shut up. And I am _the_ most sought after boy in Hogwarts, not the second."

Scorp smirked again, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Scorpius POV:

Scorpius and Albus each flashed a grin at the gaggle of girls who were standing in the halls of Hogwarts, giggling and waving.

"C'mon," Al muttered, pulling on his best mate's sleeve, "We have plenty of time for girls. Do you want to miss your last start of the term Hogwarts feast?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and let Albus drag him to the Great Hall. They took a seat at the Slytherin table, and waited for McGonagall's speech.

"I'll be right back," Scorpius told his friend, before rushing to the Gryffindor table, where he had seen a certain curly-haired redhead.

"Oi, Weasley!" he called to her, "How's life?"

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" she said cautiously.

"No reason," he replied, sounding casual, "You're Head Girl, aren't you?"

"Well, duh," Rose snapped, "If I remember correctly, I _gave the speech with you_ in the Prefect's compartment!"

"Yep," Scorpius grinned, "Yours was the boring, goody-two-shoes speech, and mine was the awesome, responsible speech."

"If you call telling the Prefects _sneaking around after curfew_ is one of the best things about being a Prefect _responsible_," she hissed angrily.

"Well, it's more fun than _protecting Hogwart's glory_ as you put it," Scorpius responded lazily, "You were there, Dixie. Tell her."

"Go away, Malfoy," Allyson said, sounding exasperated, "You're almost as bad as your useless best friend. Leave Rose alone, okay?"

McGonagall chose that exact moment to get up on the podium, so Scorpius hurried back to the Slytherin table.

"Couldn't have taken me along, hm?" Albus whispered.

Headmistress McGonagall started her own long, boring speech.

At the end she said, "Head Boy and Girl, meet me after the feast. Now, in honor of Albus Dumbledore, tuck in!"

While they were eating, Albus bragged, "I bet I could get any girl, besides my cousins, to fall for me."

Scorpius shook his head, "Bet you couldn't get Dixie."

"Oh yeah?" Albus challenged, "How much?"

"I bet you fifty Galleons that you couldn't get Dixie to fall in love with you by the end of the year," Scorpius said.

"Done," Albus answered, shaking Scorp's hand.

"Oh, and you have to get her to kiss you at least once," he added, thoughtfully.

"I _said_, done," Al answered, looking irritated.

"_Tuck in_, Al!" Scorpius said cheerfully.

Rose POV:

It was after the feast, and Rose and Scorpius were talking to their Headmistress.

"I trust you both read your letters and know your duties?" McGonagall asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, Professor," they chorused.

"You know where the Head's dormitory is?" she asked again.

"Yes, Professor."

"The password is _In Memoriam_," Professor McGonagall said, "Goodnight."

Scorpius and Rose walked to the Head's dorms together.

"_In Memoriam_," Rose whispered, and gasped as she walked in.

The dorm had a fireplace right in the middle. Surrounding it were plushy armchairs and couches. The entire room was decorated in green, silver, red, and gold. On one side was a door that read _Rose Weasley_, and on the other side was a door that read _Scorpius Malfoy_.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Rose said, starting for her room.

"Goodnight, Weasley," Scorpius said.

Rose stopped short and whirled around, but Scorpius's door was already closing behind him.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

**Well, what did you think? That was really just a filler chapter, so sorry.**

**Thank you for all that reviewed! I PMed you guys!**

**Please review! That is what motivates me to update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (woeful sigh) I don't own Harry Potter.**

**From this chapter I'm going to start doing first person point of view, 'cause it gets a little more emotional from here. :) **

Ally POV:

Today was the first day of classes. I sighed as I dragged myself out of bed. Talia Thomas and Ciara Finnigan, my dorm mates, were still asleep.

While I was getting ready, Talia woke up and muttered, "Are you nuts, Ally? You're already up?!"

Ciara said, "She's a Prefect, Tal, whaddya expect?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag, and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Might want to hurry and get up. Classes start in an hour," I called behind me, grinning as I heard their panicked screams.

Rose, of course, was waiting for me at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Rosie," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi Ally," she said.

"So how's sharing a dorm with Malfoy going?" I asked her, concerned.

"Not too bad," Rose said, looking nervous, "Allyson, I wanted to talk to you about that, actually."

"Go on."

"Last night, before I went to bed... Malfoy wished me goodnight. He wished me _goodnight_, Ally!" Rose looked panicked and confused.

"How do you know he wasn't just messing with you?" I asked, cocking my head.

She calmed down, "Yeah, that's probably it. What's your first class?"

"Potions. You?" I hoped she was in the same class.

"Transfiguration. Darn," Rose grumbled, piling her plate with sausage and eggs.

I smiled; Rose could always manage to cheer me up.

I was reading a book from the new Muggle manga series I'd gotten hooked on, _Inuyasha_, in Potions, waiting for class to start, when I heard the chair next to me move. I turned and saw _Albus bloody Potter_ of all people sitting next to me.

"Hullo, Lady Allyson," he smiled at me. Smiled! Not smirked!, "How are you this fine morning?"

I stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you reading?" Albus plucked the book out of my hand and read the title, "Inuyasha. Hm, seems interesting. What's it about?"

"Why are you talking to me, Potter?" I snapped, coming out of my shock.

"Why _shouldn't_ I talk to you, hm?" he answered.

Just then, the old Potions professor, Professor Slughorn, stood up.

"Hello, students!" he said, "Ready for your Seventh Year Potions?"

A chorus of halfhearted _Yeahs_ responded.

"Well," Slughorn said, ignoring the unenthusiastic response he had received, "The person you are sitting next to will be your Potions partner for the rest of the year."

I was horrified. Potter was my partner for the entire _year_?!

"_What_?" I whisper-screamed.

Slughorn noticed, "Something the matter, Miss Dixie?"

I shook my head mutely.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of the Living Death! Page 124 in your books! Get started!" he laughed heartily.

"How about I get started in cutting the Sophophorus bean and you get started with the African sea salt?" Albus suggested.

I just nodded. We worked side by side silently until Albus broke the quiet.

"Look, Ally," wait. Had he just called me _Ally_?," I'm sorry, okay? I was really mean to you these past few years, when I really didn't have a good reason to. Please forgive me."

I looked at him. He seemed sincere.

"Okay," I sighed, "But no more teasing, okay?"

Albus visibly brightened and nodded. He was _that_ happy I had forgiven him?

Slughorn told us to pour out finished potions into a vial and leave it on his desk. I did it as quickly as possible and got the hell out of there. I had Charms next, luckily with Rose, and I needed to speak to her.

Albus POV:

I smiled smugly as I watched Ally go.

Scorp came up to me, "I reckon you had good luck, mate?"

"She forgave me," I said, practically skipping to our next class.

"You seem happy," he remarked, "Someone fancies Dixie."

"Nope!" I grinned, "I'm just happy that I'll soon be fifty Galleons richer!"

**Noooo! Ally, don't fall for Al's tricks! **

**Don't worry, though. Albus will stop being a jerk soon 'cause he'll realize he has feelings for Ally.**

**Review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Scorpius POV:

It was the end of the school day, and McGonagall had summoned Rose and me to her office.

"What do you need, Professor?" I asked.

"Well, as Head Boy and Girl, you two will be putting together all the big events at Hogwarts," the Headmistress said, "Here is a list of all the events of the year. The most upcoming one is the Halloween Ball next month, so I suggest you get started."

We nodded, and she let us go back to our dorms.

"Malfoy," Weasley said briskly, "Meet me in the kitchens at lunch tomorrow so we can discuss the ball, alright?"

"Alright," I replied.

"Weasley!" I called before she left (no doubt to meet Dixie in the library).

She turned around, "What?"

"You dropped your quill," I said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," she replied softly.

We stared at each other for a few moments, before her cheeks flushed and she turned around and left.

I collapsed onto the couch as soon as she was gone. Had Weasley and I just had a... _moment_? And why did I feel the sudden urge to be nice to her? I'd always antagonized her, but I actually couldn't remember the last time I was _really_ mean to her, besides friendly (friendly!) teasing.

"Hey," I looked up to see Albus.

"Hi," I replied.

"So," Al said, "Ready to give up fifty Galleons?"

"I'm a Malfoy," I scoffed, "Fifty Galleons is _nothing_ for me."

"But it's a whole lot for me, since Mum and Dad never give more than _ten_ Galleons in pocket money. And it's usually not even five!" he complained.

"Well," I said slyly, "Guess you're gonna have to pull together the money somehow, Potter, 'cause there's no way Dixie will fall for you."

"Please," Albus scoffed, "I've got most of the girls at Hogwarts falling at my feet."

"So do I," I smirked.

That was true. We were both unusually handsome. Years of Quidditch had given us an impressive physique, and the fact that Albus was a Potter didn't hurt, either.

"Fancy a game of Quidditch?" Al asked, "I nicked a Snitch from our last game. We can break into the broom sheds, and go out to the pitch."

"Sure."

Albus played Seeker on the Slytherin House team, and was probably the best Hogwarts had ever seen since his father. I played Beater, and have to admit, I'm pretty good.

We were surprised to find Weasley and Dixie out on the pitch, too, practicing maneuvers and feints. Both girls played Chasers on the Gryffindor team.

"Lady Allyson!" Albus called out jauntily. Dixie's head whipped around at the name, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hullo, Potter, Malfoy," she greeted, landing in front of us, Weasley not far behind.

Weasley glared at us, but I could have sworn her cheeks were tinged pink. Probably from the wind.

"We were just going, weren't we, Ally?" she asked her best friend.

"Er, right," Dixie said, not breaking eye contact with Al.

Rose grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

Al's cheeks were also tinted red.

"Lady Allyson's really pretty, have you ever noticed?" he asked me, kicking at the ground.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what? Let's just go," he snapped, rushing towards the Slytherin broom shed.

I chuckled. I better have my fifty Galleons ready to give up, 'cause at the rate things were going now...

Rose POV:

"I still can't believe you forgave him!" I exclaimed at Ally as I dragged her off the Quidditch pitch.

"He was really sorry, Rose, I could tell!" she defended.

I stared at my friend, amazed. The extent of her kindness never ceased to shock me.

"You know," I replied, shaking my head, "If everyone was half as nice as you, the world would be an awesome place."

Allyson flushed, "Let's go, Rose. Curfew's in twenty minutes."

Ally headed off for the Gryffindor Common Room, while I went to the Head's dormitories.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. And I didn't resurface until the next morning.

**Okay, next chapter Albus/Ally and Rose/Scorpius will really start picking up.**

**Until then, all I can say is review. Pretty please with sugar on top? REVIEW!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I PM all of my reviewers, but thanks anyway!**

**Disclaimer: It's on my Christmas wish list, but I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Ally POV:

I dreamt of beautiful, emerald green eyes the night of the apology. When I woke up, it was only five AM, but there was no way I was getting back to sleep, so I brushed my teeth and my hair, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchens.

And guess who was in the kitchens too? The guy who seemed to be popping up _everywhere_ I went.

"Good morning, Lady Allyson," Albus smiled at me, "And what are you doing up so early?"

"Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," I answered, flushing as I looked into the eyes of my dream.

He nodded, "Me too."

I sat down on a stool next to him.

"You look really tired," I told him.

"I kept... having these dreams," was it my imagination, or was he blushing as he replied?, "They kept waking me up, and it took forever to fall asleep again."

"Were they nightmares?" I asked, cocking my head, which is a habit of mine.

His eyes (those gorgeous green eyes) widened as he looked at me and stammered, "N-no."

Slinky, one of the house-elves, brought us each a plate of eggs, buttered toast, and goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you so much, Slinky," I smiled at the house-elf.

She nearly fell over in excitement as she squeaked, "Anytime, miss!"

"Mmm," I said as I took a bite, "If there's one thing I miss when I go home, it's the Hogwarts food."

"Don't your parents cook well?" Albus asked as he stuffed his mouth with eggs and toast.

I shot him a look of disgust, then laughed, "My dad's a crummy cook, though my mum is amazing. But she's Indian, so all she ever cooks is Indian food. And there aren't _too_ many varieties in that."

He gulped down some pumpkin juice before nodding his head and answering, "My grandma Molly is the best cook in the world."

"Trust me, I know," I replied, "Rose has invited me to her house before, and your grandmother's cooking is to die for."

"Are you a good cook, Lady Allyson?" Albus asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm okay. I'll cook for you sometime."

"I'm taking you up on that offer," he grinned, "I love food. The more I can get it, the better."

We talked and laughed and overall had a good time.

"Bloody hell!" Albus exclaimed, glancing at the Muggle watch on his wrist, "Potions starts in five minutes! We've got to go!"

Had it really been that long? He grabbed my arm and we raced to the dungeons, getting to the classroom with only moments to spare.

We slid into our seats just as Slughorn arrived.

"Hello, students!" he started with his usual greeting.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Albus asked me as he tossed crushed snake fangs into the cauldron where we were brewing Pepper-Up potion.

"Alright," I answered, stirring it three times clockwise, "I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he answered, staring at me with a soft look before turning back to his work, "Yours?"

"Green," it slipped out before anything else, "Favorite food?"

"Cheesy potatoes. You?"

We continued playing until Slughorn called us up to give him our potion. I was finding that I had more in common with Albus Potter than I ever would have thought.

In Charms, Rose immediately rushed over to my side.

"Where were you this morning?" she queried anxiously.

I laughed, "Relax. I woke up early so I headed down to the kitchens, and happened to run into your cousin along the way. We talked and ended up walking to class together."

"Albus?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yeah, Rose. He's actually kind of... nice," I said, staring down at my hands.

"I dunno, Ally," Rose looked doubtful, "He's never been nice to you before. He might just want something out of you."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "Trust me, I've thought about it. But what could he possibly gain out of being nice to me?"

Albus POV:

I walked to Transfiguration, the sound of Ally's laughter still ringing in my ears.

"Hey," Scorpius said, falling into step next to me, "I've got some news for you."

"What?" I turned around to face him.

"The Halloween Ball is coming up in three weeks," he told me.

"No way!" I said. Who would I ask?

"Yes way," Scorp grinned, "I'm meeting Weasley in the kitchens at lunch today to discuss the details."

"Why are you telling me now?" I asked, curious.

"'Cause you're gonna have to ask Dixie," he smirked.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Do you want those fifty Galleons or not?" Scorpius asked.

"But what if she says no?" I stared at him wide-eyed, desperate.

He took one look at me, and his expression got infinitely more serious, "Mate, it's the second day of classes and you're already afraid of rejection. You really like her. Call off the bet. I'll give you the fifty Galleons if you like, but don't hurt the girl you seriously fancy."

"No, it's fine," I answered, "I call off the bet, but you don't have to pay me anything."

Scorp smiled at me, "Let's get to Transfiguration, shall we?"

**Yay! Albus realizes he likes Ally! Way to go, Scorp!**

**All I can say now is: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I has a sad (Look that up on Google, you'll get the most hilarious picture).**

**This chapter is all Rose/Scorpius!**

Scorpius POV:

I was glad that Albus called off the bet. Him breaking Weasley's best friend's heart could ruin my chances with her. And yes, I admitted to liking Weasley. I thought about it last night. She was pretty and nice, so I figured, why not? I tried not to think about what my father would say.

"Hi, Rose," I said, plopping down next to her in the kitchens.

Her eyes widened as she stared at me, "Rose? Since when have you called me anything other than Weasel or Weasley?"

I shrugged, "Well, I figured as long as we were working together as Heads, we might as well try to get along."

She bit her lip, "Alright… Scorpius."

That brought a smile to my face, "So, any ideas for the ball?"

"I was thinking maybe a costume ball," Rose said, "Like, everyone could dress up as something. You know, since it _is _Halloween."

"Cool. I was thinking the same thing," I replied, "So we've established that it'll be a costume ball. I also think the food should be Halloween themed, and that we should decorate the Great Hall like a bat cave."

"I like that," she said thoughtfully, "But I don't think it should be a bat cave. Maybe… a haunted house?"

"Something like that," I smiled.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to get done today, so I guess I'll go now," she got up to leave.

"Rose!" I called after her.

She turned, "Yes?"

"Will you be my date for the Halloween Ball?" I asked nervously.

Rose stared at me for a few moments, shocked, before answering, "Sure."

I had a silly grin plastered across my face for the rest of the day.

Rose POV:

"Ally!" I slid into the seat next to her in the Great Hall.

"Hey, Rosie," she smiled at me, "Done so early?"

"Yeah," I looked around nervously, before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Scorpius Malfoy asked me to the Halloween Ball."

Allyson's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"I said yes," I confessed. (AN/ Haha, it rhymes)

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Shh," I chided her.

"How could you say yes?" Ally asked, lowering her tone, "He's tormented you for years!"

I snorted, "You're one to talk. Who's the one hanging around my cousin?"

"Just answer my question."

I sighed, "He's been so much nicer to me this year, I just decided to give him a chance. I mean, it's not like we're in love or anything."

**Famous last words, Rosie-Posie. Anyway, sorry about the short chapter, but you got your promised Scorose! The next chapter Al asks Ally to the ball, and Scorp and Rose kiss!**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DID PM all of my reviewers! :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! It's all JK Rowling's.**

Albus POV:

I liked her. I knew I did. This was the danger of _her_. You'd be a fool not to like Ally Dixie after talking to her.

And the dreams she had asked about in the kitchens... They had been dreams about her. I liked her a lot. But would she ever like me back? I'd been horrible to her the past six years. But Ally's so amazing that she had forgiven me.

"Hi, Albus!" I turned to see Ally running toward to me.

"Hey," I grinned at her.

"Guess what? Rosie and Malfoy just hung up the announcement for the Halloween Ball!" she said happily, skipping along next to me.

"Do you want to be my date?" I blurted out. I could have slapped myself. _Stupid, stupid_, I chided. Why would she want to go with me? She probably had boys lining up to go with her; she was so pretty and kind.

"What?" Ally looked at me curiously.

I took a deep breath, "Do you want to be my date for the Halloween Ball?"

Her face was confused, but lit up with a smile after a moment, "Okay, sure!"

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"Of course, silly. Think I'd lie to you?" she giggled.

We walked around the school and just talked some more.

That night was one of the nights Scorpius had decided to visit the Slytherin boys' dormitories.

I plopped down next to him and (I swear, if you tell anyone, I'll Killing Curse you!) _giggled_.

Scorp looked at me funny, "Did you sneak some fire-whiskey again, mate?"

"No!" I said exuberantly, "But I asked Lady Allyson to the Ball, and she said yes!"

He patted me on the back, before smiling himself, "Good job, Al. I asked Rose at lunch, and she said yes too!"

I stared at him, "My cousin? Since when have you had feelings for my cousin?"

"Since when have you had feelings for Allyson Dixie?" Scorpius shot back.

I laughed, "Good point. But if you hurt Rose..." I looked at him threateningly.

"I know," he nodded.

Ally POV:

I practically floated all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and was beaming as I plopped down on my bed in the dormitories.

Talia and Ciara sat down on either side of me.

"What's up, Ally? You look happy," Talia asked.

"I just got a date to the Halloween Ball," I replied, my voice sounding a bit like Luna Scamander's.

They both leaned in eagerly.

"Oooh, who is it?" Ciara squealed.

"You'll find out at the ball, won't you?" I smirked, and they looked disappointed.

Rose POV:

I was in disbelief. Malfoy hadn't _really_ asked me to the Ball, had he? But he had. And I had said yes. To Malfoy. No way. I had said yes to Malfoy!

"Rose! Rose!" Ally was calling.

"Hey, Ally. I was just heading to-"

"To the Heads' dorms, I know," she cut me off impatiently, "Albus asked me to the Ball!"

I stared at her, and then burst out laughing, "We're obviously trying to date the guys who we've hated for the… what? Past six years?"

"Well," she said lightly, "Let's not make it a habit after this. One date. No more."

"Right," I grinned at her. There are times when I think Ally Dixie is the best friend ever. And then there are times when I _know_ she is. Like now.

I checked the Muggle watch on my hand, "Oh, I've got to go! Rounds! You and Carter Davies are on tomorrow, don't forget!"

Ally made a face, "Don't worry, I won't. But did you _have_ to put me with that pervert?! All he does is flirt with me."

"See ya, Allyson! Scorpius has gotta be waiting!" I laughed as I rushed off.

Of course, Scorpius Malfoy was leaning against the wall outside our dorms, smiling when he saw me.

"Hey, Rose," he said, falling into stride next to me.

I stared at him, then shook my head, "I am _never_ gonna get over how weird this is. Hi, Scorpius."

We walked around the school a bit, checking broom cupboards and classrooms, making sure no students were out of bed.

"How's your family?" Scorpius asked suddenly, staring ahead.

"Um, fine. Victoire and Teddy are getting married, but other than that…" I answered, feeling slightly confused.

"Teddy? Teddy Lupin?" he turned to face me.

"Er, yeah. My uncle Harry is his godfather."

"Remus Lupin is my favorite war hero," he said softly.

We kept walking, still looking at each other, until Scorpius stopped.

"We're back," Scorpius murmured, looking away.

And we were. I said the password, _In Memoriam_ (Never had time to change that one), and walked inside, feeling the sudden urge to cry.

"Rose!" Scorpius called, catching my arm and whirling me around.

It happened so quickly, but it was there. It was gentle, but it was there. He pulled away after a moment, but it was there.

"Goodnight, Rosie," he muttered, before turning and walking back to his room.

I flopped down on my bed, shocked. I was exhausted, but for some reason, I also felt exuberant. I should feel mad. Feel angry that he had taken something so sentimental from me. But I wasn't. I was ecstatic.

Because Scorpius Malfoy had stolen my first kiss.

**Well, there you go! Like it?**

** Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's chapter 9. If you haven't noticed, my update times are getting longer. I'm so sorry, but I have State Assessments coming up, so I've been doing my homework and studying in my free time. I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter.**

Scorpius POV:

I felt strangely light the next morning as I bounded into the Slytherin boys' dormitories.

"Rise and shine, Al!" I said cheerfully, tearing the covers off the sleeping bundle on his bed.

"Go 'way, Scorp," Albus muttered grumpily, turning over and trying to grab his blanket.

"Nope!" I chirped.

He sat up, glaring at me, "It's taking all I have not to Killing Curse you right now. Wait, am I seeing things. Since when does _Scorpius Malfoy_ look... happy?"

I smacked him upside the head, "I kissed your cousin last night."

"_WHAT?!_" Albus jumped up.

"Knew that'd get your attention!" I laughed, as he got dressed and held up one finger in the universal sign for _Give me a minute_.

"So, what happened?" he asked, walking plopping down next to me on my former bed.

"Nothing big. We were just talking in rounds, and when we got back to our dorms, I kissed her and wished her good night. That's all," I shrugged.

"Wish things would go that easily between me and Lady Allyson," he said wistfully.

I patted him on the back.

I was sitting at the Slytherin table with Al, eating breakfast, when a certain redheaded Weasley stomped up to me.

"You!" Rose said, pointing at me, "I need to talk to you!"

"'Course, Rosie darling," I grinned, draping an arm across her shoulders, "Anything for you."

She scowled, shrugged my arm off, and led me outside the Great Hall. I was very aware that every single pair of eyes in there were on us (Except for Albus and Allyson, they knew already).

"What's wrong with you?" Rose cried as soon as we were outside, "You've _hated_ me for the past six years. You didn't give a damn about me! And now, you want to _date_ me?! I want an explanation, now!"

I stared at her, then sighed, "Rose, how do you think it was like, growing up as a Malfoy?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"You don't know what it's like, do you? No one's hated _you_ from birth, just because of your last name. No, in fact, you're practically _worshipped_ for being a Weasley! And your father, he _still_ holds a grudge against my dad, after everything that happened!" I was practically shouting at her now, "What do you think saved me? I became exactly what was expected of me. Cold, arrogant, haughty, ridiculously good-looking, and hating the Weasley in my year more than anything!"

Most people would be angry at this point, call me stupid for submitting. But Rose's face was filled with the compassion she showed to everyone, even those that didn't deserve it.

Now, I hung my head in shame, "This summer, my Grandmother Narcissa died. She was very kind to me, taught me everything I know about school. I realized... how it felt to be hurt. How others felt by the way I treated them. I tried to change. Especially to you. I was so horrible to you. And once we started to get along, I just noticed what an amazing girl you are."

Rose stared at me, and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Then she did something that really surprised me. She hugged me.

"Oh, Scorpius," she whispered softly, "It must have been so hard for you."

I hugged her back, and we simply stood there, until it was time to go to class.

**Short chapter, but Scorpius finally broke down his walls and confessed. Was anyone confused in the sudden change in Scorp at the beginning? I thought to put a bit of Scorose adorable-ness in there, just for fun! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry about the long update, but I was on vacation in New York for a week and couldn't get hold of a computer... I know it's a lame excuse, but there really wasn't anything I could do. Oh well... Here's chapter 10! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Ally POV:

After Rose dragged Scorpius out of the Great Hall, there was an uproar coming from the students. Had Rose Weasley really just _willingly_ asked to speak with Scorpius Malfoy?

I sighed and pushed my scrambled eggs around. Across from me, Talia Thomas and Ciara Finnigan were coming up with more and more outrageous stories as to why Rose had dragged Scorpius outside.

I felt someone slide into the seat next to me that Rosie had just vacated.

"Hey," It was Albus, "I just heard Scorp and Rosie have eloped. Did you know they've been secretly dating behind our backs since Third Year?"

I nodded seriously, "Yep. And Scorpius snuck into his parents' room while they were sleeping to steal his mother's engagement ring, just for our friend Rose."

We stared at each other solemnly for a few moments, before promptly cracking up. Talia, Ciara, and the rest of the Gryffindor table stopped their gossiping to stare at us. And of course, since the Gryffindors were the loudest gossipers in the Great Hall, the rest of the students(and teachers!) noticed and turned to stare at us.

"Looks like we're getting married next," Al whispered in my ear.

I clapped a hand over my mouth, trying desperately to hold in my giggles, and failing miserably. I finally gave up, and let myself laugh to my heart's content.

"Just... don't," I managed to wheeze out between peals of laughter, "Steal your mom's... engagement ring!"

That did it for Albus. He was laughing just as hard, if not more, as me. Everyone was looking at us like we'd grown a second head.

"Today's getting weirder and weirder," Ciara said softly to Silvia Creevey, who was sitting on the other side of her.

Of course, we both heard, and started laughing even harder. I had to wipe a few tears from my eyes.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked Albus when we calmed down.

"Oh, yeah!" he reached over and grabbed my plate of scrambled eggs, scarfing them down in less than a minute.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He grinned and piled his plate with more food, and finishing that in less than a minute.

"How come you manage to stay so fit if all you ever do is eat?" Oops. Had I really just said that?

Meanwhile, the entire Great Hall, teachers and students alike, were watching us like we were the most interesting movie they'd ever seen.

Albus smirked at me, "Lady Allyson, I'm flattered. But I'll have you know that I'm the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Your dad was better."

"Oh, really? I can test against that, sweetheart."

I crossed my arms, "How?"

"I, Albus Potter, do hereby invite Lady Allyson Dixie to the Weasley Burrow for Christmas holidays, to witness an ultimate Weasley-Potter Quidditch tournament. The lady is, of course, welcome to play as well," he grinned at me, "So what do you say?"

My face lit up, "Sure! That gets me out of visiting my older sister in America!"

"Great!" Albus looked genuinely pleased at my answer, "Wait. You have an older sister?"

"Yeah," I made a face, "Her name's Caitlin, and she's a total brat. She took after my mother, who's a Muggle, so she has no magical blood. She's always been insanely jealous of me, whether it be my looks, my talent, or my magic. She got married last year and moved to California. Thank Merlin!"

"Well," he slung an arm around me as we got up to go to class, "You're certainly very welcome. Besides," he leaned closer to me, "Maybe I'm hoping we get caught under the mistletoe."

I think my face just turned into a cherry.

Albus POV:

Yes! The Ball, and now holidays! I really am getting lucky.

**Well, what do you think? The next two chapters will be the Halloween Ball.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so, so sorry about abandoning you guys like that, but our computer stopped working, and my dad just got it fixed yesterday. I wrote this chapter hurriedly so I had something to post, but I'm not sure if it's any good...**

**Disclaimer: Right. I don't own Harry Potter. *sigh***

Rose POV:

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had pinned my hair up in an elegant knot at the nape of my neck, and I was in a set of deep violet dress robes that flowed all the way to the ground. It was pretty much backless, with thin straps of fabric criss-crossed across instead. It had a low cut, V neckline, and Ally had outlined my eyes with eyeliner, put purple lipstick on, and given me a pair of very real fangs. I was a very good looking vampire.

Allyson came up beside me. She was in a cerulean blue Muggle style dress that flared at the waist, had wide, waterfall style sleeves that stopped at her elbows, and ended just below her feet at the floor. She had left her silky auburn hair down, unlike her normal ponytail, and put a delicate diamond tiara in her hair. The most beautiful, most perfect princess ever.

I was kind of the excited about seeing what Scorpius had dressed up has. Ever since the incident a few weeks ago, we had become really good friends. We talked a lot, and hung out all the time. I felt kind of guilty, since I had been spending a lot more time with him then with my closest friend. But Ally had laughed and brushed it off, saying that just gave her more time with Albus. She really was the best friend any girl could ask for.

"Come on, Rosie!" Ally squealed excitedly, "They'll be waiting."

We had gotten ready in the Gryffindor common room, since that was part of the fun of a ball. Talia and Ciara, Ally's and my (former) roommates, were also dressed (as an angel and King Arthur's Guinevere) and ready to go.

Scorpius and Albus were waiting for us outside of the doors to the Great Hall. Scorpius looked absolutely... breathtaking. He had the same idea as me, and with his pale skin and perfect features, he pulled of the vampire look almost effortlessly.

His eyes widened when he saw me, his pale cheeks turning an adorable pink.

"The two blood-suckers, together," Scorpius whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

I blushed, and took the arm he offered me.

We walked into the Great Hall. Together.

Ally POV:

Albus looked heart stoppingly gorgeous. He was wearing a Robin Hood costume, complete with a bow and quiver of arrows slung across his back.

"You look even lovelier than Maid Marian herself," he murmured, as his eyes trailed over me.

I could feel the heat spreading over my cheeks as I took his arm and he led me inside.

"Wow," I whispered, looking around. Even though I had put the decorations up with the rest of the Prefects just a couple of hours ago, it was still amazing to see the Great Hall completely transformed. It had become a haunted house, with creepy ghouls all over the place and ghosts drifting about.

"Allyson!" I turned to see James Sirius Potter, Albus's brother, standing there. He was decked out in full pirate gear, with a live parrot on one shoulder.

"Allyson!" the parrot squawked, "Allyson!"

"James, you git," Albus growled, "What do you want?"

"Albus!" I admonished. James had always been nice to me, giving Albus a good pranking or two whenever he teased me. The eldest Potter child had certainly received his grandfather's talent for mischief.

"Ally," James bowed, teasingly kissing my hand, "Run away on a ship with me? I would make you _much _happier than thief boy here," he wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed bright red while Albus smacked his brother, pulling me away from.

"Stupid James and his stupid womanizing habits," Albus muttered, "Ally's mine, got that, you prat?!" he screamed at James as he dragged me away.

My god. I would be a tomato permanently by the look of things now.

**Please review and tell me what you think! That's what keeps me motivated to update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, sorry. I know it's been a while, but I've been losing my motivation to write. I promise I'll try hard to finish though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Allyson Dixie, who is of my own creation.**

Albus POV:

I was still fuming over my stupid brother and his stupid suggestive comments. But then I looked over at Allyson, and immediately felt bad. I should be letting her have fun, not forcing her to deal with my whining. I could rant to Scorp later.

"Want to dance?" I asked her. She nodded with a slight blush still evident on her cheeks. I smirked, and led her out.

I taught her something Mum had taught me, an elaborate waltz. We danced for a while, before I left to get us a few drinks.

Scorpius was there, too, leaning against the long table with the concessions.

"Where's Rose?" I asked him.

"McGonagall wanted her to take care of the cat fight that two Third-Year girls got into. Dunno why they don't just use there wands," he flashed me the signature Malfoy smirk, "You look happy."

"Yeah," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Lady Allyson's awesome."

"And to think!" Scorp laughed, mirth sparkling in his eyes, "That all of this started with a bet to get her to like you."

I laughed with him, before grabbing two cups filled with punch and turned around to walk back to the dance floor.

And standing in front of me, blocking my way was Allyson Dixie.

"Hey!" I smiled, holding out one of the cups towards her.

"A bet?" her voice was shaky, and only then did I notice the tears filling her eyes.

A sinking feeling was in my stomach. She had overheard our conversation, but she had heard the wrong things. She wouldn't understand! I looked back. Scorpius was gone, probably to go meet Rose.

"Wait, Lady Allyson! I-"

"I'm sorry, Albus," she cut me off, "But I've really got to go."

And before I could say anything, before I could protest, she was gone.

**Yeah, I know it's a really short chapter, but the conflict is introduced.**


End file.
